fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series
The Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Infinity Mirai. The series is based on the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! (LOVE!). The main themes of the two seasons are love and friendship. Seasons Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the first season of the series. The six members of the Defense Club transform into Pretty Cure after being given the power of Love to prevent their world from being conquered by Lord Seifuku, and his subordinates. Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the sequel to Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. In this season, new enemies appear and they know the Pretty Cure's identity, wanting to destroy them as fast as possible. Pretty Cure 'New Generation' is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky and eccentric first year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her family owns Kurotama Karaoke and she often works there. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward and tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She also has a living fascination with cute and cuddly things, often hugging her partner Wombat. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Scarlet and has the power of Holy Light. is a lucky, down to earth and undoubtedly lazy third year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. She's always seen together with her best friend Suzu. Umi is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She spends her days day dreaming and wondering about things that aren't so important. Though she is also an amazing athlete and very lucky, gradually geting high marks for tests she doesn't study for. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Cerulean and has the power of Water. is a intelligent, serious and caring third year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. She's usually seen together with her best friend Umi. Suzu is good at studying but is particularly bad at sports. She is the motherly figure to the other club members, and genuinely cares for them. Her curry is also stated as the best in the world. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Epinard and has the power of Air. is a rich, elegant and beautiful second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. She's usually seen together with her childhood and best friend Maki. Rio is the heir to the Amachi Inc. and has a fixation for money, often flaunting her wealth unconsciously. She also is interested in advanced investment, preferably towards math, getting high marks. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sulphur and has the power of the Earth. is a talkative, calm and generous second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. She's usually seen together with her childhood and best friend Rio. Maki loves reading about fashion and modelling, always drooling over the newest trends. She also gets gloomy real easily if someone interrupts one of her special phone calls with a boy. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Vesta and has the power of Fire. Old Generation is a mature, smart and rather secretive person and alumni from Kawai High School. She runs Kurotama Karaoke and is often seen practicing with her katana while at work. Since her parents died when she was in high school, she had to take Akiko under her custody and acts as the guardian figure to her. She was previous generation of Pretty Cure before the 5 protagonists become so. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crimson and has the power of Holy Light. Manga Series * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Adamas Trio Manga (Vol. 1) Music Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Disclaimer The anime Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation! The anime Cute High Earth Defense Club! (LOVE!) belongs to their original creators. The series itself is created by and belongs to Infinity Mirai! Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Series Page Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime